


His Finest Creation

by rumithe



Series: His Finest Creation [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: 赛门在被卡姆斯基创造出来以后一直担任着他优秀的家政助理以及温顺的性宠物，但是主人想从他这里得到更多，其中就包括协助马库斯革命成功——或者是享受自己的肉体。Simon had been an excellent domestic assistant as well as a submissive sex pet for Kamski since he was firstly created under his master's hands, but Kamski wanted more from him, one of which was later to be a selfless helper to Markus in the revolution - or maybe sex.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Simon, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: His Finest Creation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958848
Kudos: 16





	1. The Deviants

**Author's Note:**

> 本文设定为，在游戏主线直到革命即将胜利之前，赛门都是非异常仿生人，无论革命还是抗议都是由他的程序引导。
> 
> The setting of this fic is that Simon was not a deviant and what he did was only to follow his programmes and fulfill tasks given by Kamski until the almost victory of no matter violent revolution or peaceful protest.
> 
> 可配合bgm食用 Kamski - Quantic Dream  
> It's suggested that you read when accompanied by the soundtrack "Kamski" by Quantic Dream.

科学家喜欢他的造物。

他几乎喜欢它的一切，他喜欢自己赋予它的形象，一头永远柔软的金色头发，健康却有一丝纤柔美感的身材，那双总是温柔如水的蓝眼睛，令人安心的低沉的嗓音。他喜欢抚摸它生命之源的地方，他亲手设计的能源核心在它完美精致、永恒年轻的身体里支撑着那颗仿生心脏的跳动。流动在它全身的蓝色血液是他的杰作，它因为他才存在。

有时候，科学家会毁了这一切，它在被主人进入的时候会模仿真正的人类那样忘我地将头发抓乱，白皙的身体上因为类人的设计而在对方的掌控中留下泛蓝的掐痕，让人平静的眼睛有时因为激烈的性爱翻白而充满欲望，连向来平稳的声音都因为生理快感与服侍主人的满足感而十足销魂。

它是科学家有史以来最令自己满意的造物，从它违背了设定好的程序回应了自己第一个吻开始，他意识到它同样是自己最成功的造物，于是他肆无忌惮地探索着它的底线，直到它在一次次强迫性爱中保持的安静终于被打破，它叫了起来，被压在科学家身下的体位让它看起来像极了一只温顺的宠物，它感到人类阴茎在自己后方穴口的抽动，顶着自己有完美感官的仿生内壁，它抓住了床单，应激的反应让人造粘液顺着他们交合的地方流出，而它在逐渐频繁的喘息中说着感激科学家的话，卡姆斯基先生，请一直这样对待我。

破碎的红墙并没有让它变得有违抗的任何想法，反而让它更加愿意屈服于自己的造物主。当一个人被给予了自由却仍然愿意为他人放弃，这才是人性所在，不是如此吗？科学家喜欢看它为自己跪下来的样子，它聪明而美丽，他怎么可能不懂，从那些愈发熟练精湛的口交技术就有十足的体现，它用自己的舌头和齿尖就能给予他一刻钟的天堂，可是他总是想要更多，因为它属于他，从一开始就是如此，他是它的父亲，也是它的主人，或许同等地，他可以成为它的爱人。

他在感觉自己完全硬起来之后就会命令它停止吮吸的动作，久而久之这美丽的造物也懂得了规矩，在尺寸可观的阴茎在嘴中逐渐挺拔起来的时候，它会自觉地松开，用舌头舔一舔龟头的部分后会很自觉地躺倒在主人的面前，无论是冰冷坚硬的地板还是他们同床共枕的温床，它享受科学家抚摸自己私密处的感觉，它会闭上眼凭着已经被改变的数据做出真实的反应，在对方将自己的两条健壮细长的腿抬起来后感受被自己服侍过的性器顶进那个形状美好的穴口，他带给它的痛都如此真实，在它精密的体内慢慢深入，一处处组件反应出的快感被传入它的处理器中，而它想做的只是一次又一次地叫着“主人”，并且希望他能够因为自己的服务感到完全的快乐——就像他对它做的那样。

它对他如此得渴望与依恋，甚至它不曾知晓自己用于性事的生物组件全部是为了服务科学家所用，他每一次的冲撞能完美地顶在最让它疯狂的位置也同样是造物主的精心设计。只要科学家想，他可以让它仅仅被自己抚摸就走向高潮，或者是与它的对视——科学家喜欢它达到高潮的样子和声音，他特意设计出的纯洁面孔满脸都是最本能的淫欲，伸出来一点的舌头迫不及待地找寻主人亲吻，它叫得像唱歌一样好听，科学家却有无数种方法堵住它的嘴。

他可以拆掉它的声学组件，强迫它进入待机状态，或者他可以让它的嘴中塞些什么东西，就像人类如何被堵住嘴那样，他享受人类设计出来的性爱玩具和情趣服装，他愿意把它们一个个地试在他最爱的造物身上，看着它因为无论快感还是痛感而表现出来的瓦解，哪怕他粗暴地将它毁坏，他也可以重新修好它继续他们的缠绵。

它并不仅仅付出了性爱的奉献，或者说那不是它本来被设计出来的意图，作为智能型家政仿生人，它负责照顾它主人的一切生活起居，毫无瑕疵地完成它被给予的所有任务，不过对于科学家而言，他强行地在这任务清单中加上了性，当他渴望被服侍的时候，它要毫无犹豫地为自己张开双腿，带着令人心痒的声音乞求被插入，被使用，哪怕是在它干着其他什么事的时候。

如果科学家醒来得早，他会去厨房找到它，看着它正为自己的早餐做准备，走上前去抱着它，没有忌讳地将手伸进它较为宽松的裤子里爱抚着那里潜伏的欲望，如果是夏天，它受到的命令是在科学家的家中一直保持赤裸状态——这会让他们之间的性爱来得更快，在科学家决定亲手将它的围裙解开的下一秒，它就会顺从他的喜好为他准备好自己的身体。

它的身体从来都不是属于它自己的，它很清楚它从头到脚，从开启到停机的那一刻都完全归它的卡姆斯基先生所有。

他们不用担心性爱的快感会被削减，没有安全套的情况下每一次进入都是饱满的，科学家放在研究发明的激情释放到一具身体上时会变得凶猛。有时候它会无助地乱抓着床单几乎要把它扯破，或者在别的地方试图挠坏身边除了科学家以外的东西，因为它如此敏感的感应组件，被操痛的感觉也是真实的，因为对死亡的恐惧伴随着它情感的来临一同进入它的思想，它害怕会在最爱的主人身下被操坏，如果那是它死亡的方式，哪怕是它最爱的人——可是在这种渴求生存的时候它会变得更加迷人，以至于科学家总是忍不住引出这样的时刻，他故意过分加大自己的动作，甚至改造它性组件的反应敏度，在激烈的性爱中吻着它颤抖的下巴，感觉到它在自己腰两侧的腿不可控制地松懈，他会无情地把它们钳得更紧，看着它发红的蓝眼睛充满了泪水，小心翼翼地哀求它的主人是否能放缓动作，在请求无效之后只能继续接受对方多少带着点意图的残忍，在最后依然会全心全意地为他高潮。

科学家当然不会做到完全无情的地步，他知道将残暴中添加爱会有怎样的效果，在每一次对方被自己操得过载脸红时，他都会将亲吻变得轻柔而充满爱意，他知道它是享受这样的吻甚于享受他带给它身体的快感的，它那情不自禁闭上眼的动作让它变得更像人类，也让科学家意识到自己同样是人类，于是自己也毫无察觉地发自内心温柔起来，他们简单的性交变成了更有感情的做爱，他在高潮的时候出于渴望亲吻它。

偶尔他们会在泳池那边做，当科学家游泳的时候，它会拿着他的浴袍站在一边等候，它或许会被它的主人拉下水，又或许它会在主人上岸后的下一秒就被命令为他脱光然后在他眼前自慰，做着他们性爱的前戏，无论是前是后，那都无所谓——而且即使他已经准备好了，他还是更喜爱这时它的自我取悦，在它在一次又一次只为他的表演中将自己送上高潮的时候俯下身来亲吻它的光滑的脸颊，感受它在失控颤抖的时候仍在呼唤属于他的名字。

在一次虐恋过程中，科学家意识到自己竟然到此为止都没为他心爱的造物起一个名字，他放下鞭子，从后面抱住它因为鞭打而充满蓝色伤痕并且发热的身体，一边吻着它的脖子，一边挑逗那根不知在折磨之中射了多少人造精液的性器官，他依恋这具身体，它为他带来了太多的乐趣，甚至是在一开始设计它的时候就已经有所预见。

良久，他将口球和眼罩摘了下来，它不惧疲惫回头和他亲吻，完全顾不上被捆绑住的手腕因为自己的动作而带来更多的疼痛。科学家问它是否爱自己，它回答说爱，并且愿意为他做任何事。

这是多么危险的事情，科学家想，一个机器愿意为了一个人类做任何事，哪怕是挑起战争吗？他将它放下来，它很自然地就如以往一样屈服地跪下来，熟练地为他解开裤子并且含住那胀得发红的阴茎。红黑色的房间里只剩下那张嘴自愿被操发出来的水声，直到几分钟之后科学家被他的造物口到射精，而它一点都不会遗留地吞下，用舌头舔着他不再紧绷的双球，跟他说谢谢，眼神迷离而诱惑。

赛门。

科学家抚摸它的下巴，看着它崇拜神灵一般望着自己的姿态，这种完全被驯服的样子。

你会是最好的追随者。

那不久后科学家就又一次进入了无休止的工作期，一个构想在他脑中渐渐成形，他想要实践它的欲望几乎超过了对亲密一具身体的渴望，当然，他的造物也没有怨言，他们为早餐加了特别的环节，而他们都喜欢一天以如此情色的方式开启，更何况有的时候他们会情不自禁地操起来，因为他们都清楚在重新回到床上之前，这一天的其他时间科学家或许都将在工作室度过。

有时候科学家在工作的间歇中感到疲惫，一直陪在工作室门口的赛门就会在他坐下抱着胳膊闭上眼的时候从工作台底下钻过来，将下巴垫在他的大腿上，纤细的手指在欲望的附近带来微妙的刺激感，那双蓝眼睛以最纯良的方式望着它主人的主人，虔诚而温柔。

工作室里那些精密的仪器无论如何都经不起一场性爱的折腾，他们最多只是做到口交与一些简单的取悦，科学家不会承认他在它仰望着自己的时候感觉到心中奇妙的感情以病毒侵入系统一般蔓延，他很想爱它，就像上帝应该爱着世人，但他清楚自己并不是一个仁慈的主。

他对它的主动一直都是默许的，赛门熟悉他的生活，科学家的每件衣服也抚摸过不止十遍，它能找到最快拉开拉链的部位和力度，带着温度的嘴唇直接吻上那根状物的末端，随后是它的舌头……伟大的造物主总是在他造物的舌头上溃败，甚至不是在它的身体里，他知道在他骑着它或者紧拥着它顶入的时候自己是站在绝对优势的位置，可是当赛门跪在他的面前以这样一种卑微的姿态仰视着它，用嘴去接触他所有最下流想法所聚集的地方，他会感觉自己处在了和它一样的境地，他对它的渴望可以胜过对尊严的坚守。

但科学家也一样了解它，不是吗？它身上的每一个精细的组件都是由他的双手组装；那些摸不到的程序都是从他的大脑里提炼出来的；它的面容也都归属于他，他设计出的如天使一般的瞳色与发色，一张永远温柔的面孔；他看着它完全苍白的躯体在注入蓝血后逐渐鲜活起来。性爱是最亲密的行为吗？不，从来不是这样……最亲密的是创造，是亲手塑造，他曾经比做爱更深地了解过它的身体与思想，他亲手触碰过它跳动的心脏，把它从黑暗之中拉出来，让它睁开眼，让它活在这世界上。

科学家看着它亲吻自己阴茎的样子，沉静如水，就如它眼中的色彩一样，稍微立起身子好让自己能够完全含住属于主人因为它那些微小动作而出现剧烈反应的欲望。他的吮吸力度一直都是恰到好处的，轻微的压迫感以及那足以达到深喉的程度，口中性器抽动出的水声更加让人难以自拔，他闭着眼听着这淫秽的声音反而更容易快速勃起，隔着大使桥那一边伊甸园中的性爱仿生人或许都不曾做到它这般优秀，可它存在的意义远不止于此。

看着我。

得到命令的仿生人很听话地抬起头，但是嘴上的动作没有停止，科学家大多时间都是喜欢他这番模样的，因为是纯洁与污浊的碰撞，他当时多么衷心于设计出一款如天使一般的外观甚至于废寝忘食，仅仅因为它眼角的一个细节，他多么耐心又多么痛苦地创造了它……可如今他终于做到了，却时时刻刻让它被自己的性欲玷污着，所以有时候他也会恨这样的赛门，因为这提醒着他自己心中潜伏的、象征着他和常人或许没什么不同的那一部分仍然在作祟，暴露了他身为人类的弱点——他的欲望。

他其实已经有了些强烈的反应，可是刚刚思考中对自己行为的范围让他强行忍住了那更加喷薄的欲火，他勾着它的下巴领着它松开自己已经硬起来的性器，可是连它脱离的时候都能带给他快感。莫名的怒火促使着他在下一秒直接掐住了它的脖子，他是如此得用力以至于他甚至能听到赛门喉咙里传出来的本能应激出来支离破碎的呼声。

他在它的眼中看到惊讶不解，对被破坏的恐惧，但除了那两只静静放在科学家腿上的手逐渐抓紧起来，他再也没有看到它有任何其他反抗与求生的动作。

你害怕死亡吗？

它点了点头，眼睛里因刚刚的口交和现在的窒息而流下眼泪。

那你怎么不反抗我？你不相信我会掐死你吗？

他甚至能感觉到它系统高速运算下带来的体温变化。

因为是你创造了我。

那就能意味着你的命运必须由我裁定吗？

在加重的力气下仍然不还手的赛门变得脆弱无比。

可能还因为我爱你。它的声音已经是断断续续的。因为我爱你，所以我愿意属于你。

“爱”这个字眼从仿生人口中说出来是异常讽刺的，至少是在那个时候，模控生命生产的东西就是产品，送到商店里也会自然而然地成为商品，包括这些和人类外表几乎毫无差异的机械……它懂得什么呢，科学家那伟大计划还并没有被付出实践，哪怕他从一开始就埋好了种子，包括在赛门的系统里也同样如此。

他渴望着自己的造物真正活过来的那一天，可是眼前的宠物、仆人又已经走到他设计的哪一步了呢？他甚至尚未为它安排好一个合适的角色，或许是他真正地在享受这种完全服从的陪伴，于是他不忍心让它加入到他由野心与自傲铸成的理想圣殿。

他最终还是放开了手，赛门倒在地上大口地喘着气，科学家这一次没有给它任何的温存，将裤子穿好后起身拉开椅子，看着工作台上身体已经设计完成的新造物，手轻轻滑过那漂亮的机体，未接上的心脏与能源就放在一旁。

他在当晚组装好了新的原型机，早早地回到卧室，看到暗红色的床上躺着已经换上轻薄丝绸外披的仿生人。他不慌不忙地走近，而对方保持着沉默坐了起来，像他们任何一次在这里性爱的开头，只是深蓝色的布制项圈挡住了先前的掐痕，顺着裸露出来的肉体可以从它的额头直接吻到阴茎。

科学家坐到了床沿，拉过它亲吻，闻到对方脖子上清淡的松木味道，是他平时最常用的一款香水。他发现自己对于它的概念愈发模糊，连创造它的本意都要忘却，它在他手下身体有意无意迎合着自己节奏的动作都是带着明显的性爱暗示，他甚至能感觉到在丝绸下他臀部的颤动，诱惑着科学家去探索，哪怕已经过了几百个日夜他也从不疲倦，绝对纯洁的存在却做着最淫荡下流的事请。

你会为了我做任何事吗？

赛门的手已经在为他的裆部摸索。

是的，任何事。

他笑了，把它搂进怀里的时候对方很自然地用手臂环住他的脖子，但这一次他拒绝了它的亲吻。

进来吧。

科学家的话音刚落，半掩着的门被打开，紧接着走进来一个陌生的仿生人，赛门一头雾水，但在系统搜索识别之中认出了这张脸，是这一段时间科学家一直在研发的新型号，它在他每日工作结束的时候负责清理这个同类，那时候它的皮肤层组件都未曾开启，可是自己却能想象得出这位新人将会有怎样一副英俊的面孔，它一直都相信自己主人的审美，他对它而言是那么伟岸、迷人而强大的存在，宛如上帝……它无法相信他还能造出更加完美的形象。

面对着他们的仿生人穿着模控生命的制服，赛门发现连这都是全新的，因为它的身体……它是如此不同，从第一眼就知道它是独一无二的，深棕色的皮肤和那双虽然身为机械却足够深邃的绿眼睛，甚至是它的身躯——它拥有完美的身材，不像赛门和模控生命里其他的仿生人那样用着最为标准平均的数据，在科学家再次发话前，赛门意识到自己因为它站在自己面前而有了反应，而它们的主人不可能忽略这一点。

你想要它。

人类的手爱抚起它稍有抬头的仿生阴茎，它窘迫地撇过头想要否认，可是谎言从来都不是它所在行的，于是最终只能选择保持沉默。

亲口告诉我你想要它。

带着温度的嘴唇贴上它的下巴，说出话的口吻残忍而凶狠，它闭上眼的时候只觉得对方逼迫得更紧，按在自己欲望顶端的手指让它过载到全身发抖，可它唯一能够依靠的人此刻却不会拯救他，因为事实恰恰相反。

伊利亚。

这是它第一次说出这个名字，带着无尽的乞求，不是什么“主人”，什么“卡姆斯基先生”，或者是“父亲”，因为他是它最亲密、最信任的，是它的唯一，它曾经无数次想要这样叫科学家，却同样无数次被他下一秒的冷漠击退。它从未想过第一次会是在这样的场合下。

对方似乎丝毫不在意这似乎有些僭越的称呼，连抚摸都温柔了起来，不断地给怀里的仿生人还有退路的错觉，他轻柔地将它身上的丝绸外衣拉开一点，吻落在它敏感的锁骨，细嗅的动作像一只找到目标的猎犬。

赛门，对我诚实。

它从来无法不去服从他。

我想要它。它吻着人类的脸。是的，我想要它，我对它有了反应，我很抱歉。

非常好。

科学家松开他的时候它感觉到前所未有的恐惧与绝望，连那个评价都无心听进去，以一种狼狈的姿态半跪在床上不敢看向它的主人，听着面前出现的所有动静，知道另一个仿生人得到指令后在靠近他们。

赛门，把它的衣服脱掉。

它感觉自己的系统即将因为这些命令崩溃，但它无法控制自己服从科学家，即使它知道自己在急剧过载，坐起来面对新的同类时却没有一丝犹豫颤抖。

赛门碰到它身体的一瞬间就发现自己的下体开始发热，抬起头望着那双直视前方、没有任何情感的绿眼睛时也能感到自己不可理喻的反常。这是性欲，它很清楚，在它冲破程序的那一刻它就是这样地渴望着它的主人，它希望能从对方在它身后的抽插中得到更多，它想得到那个叫做“亲吻”的东西，它想让他贴在它的耳边说着“情话”，它想要他在性交之后“拥抱”自己，它想要他，它那个时候是那么想要他以至于它终于忍不住叫出了声，失去了以往的平静，它在他身下射出人造精液，无力感却被被他拥有的满足淹没，它说它想一直这样被他对待，就在他的掌控之下。

脱掉上衣之后的景象更加证实了它的猜想，眼前的仿生人在身体上就可以看出比它不知优秀不知多少，裸露出来充满男性性征的肌肉和腰间的线条甚至让它感到自卑，只是被系统阻拦住的恐惧似乎盖过了这份感情，终于让它在碰上裤子顶端时开始发抖，而这个时候他感觉科学家的指尖触上了他的靠近脖子的肩部，将那件丝绸外衣从它身上剥了下来，紧接着划过它同样柔软的背部，用充满着欲望的方式。

它没有一次禁得住这样的撩拨，不自觉地挺起身体，从背后传递来的欲火让它对这个拥有深棕皮肤的家伙更加渴望，逐渐迷离的过程中浇灭了它的不安。

将裤子脱到膝盖的时候，它听到科学家的下一个命令。

给它口交。

人类抱住了它，从后面吻着它的脖子，甚至用舌尖的舔舐刺激它尽快丢掉自己不合时宜的扭捏，提醒着它性爱里不应该有不堪。

赛门不知道是因为它主人给予的亲密还是它真的十分渴望这具身体，它感觉自己对这个相当于背叛的命令并没有一点犹豫，连自己的系统也不做出什么出于忠诚与自保的反应，运转的程序中只有这一件事需要它做，而它同样希望去实现。

它俯下身找了一个合适的高度撑起自己，将那还软着的人造阴茎含住，和它之前唯一吻过的那根没有任何触感上的差异，甚至是更好……它已经无暇顾及脑中这些问题和比较了，只是想完成主人给它的任务——或者是给它的奖励，它完全没注意到自己在这一点上的认同，不然它一定会觉得自己的哪个模块出现了故障，竟然会把亲吻别人当作它所爱的人类的恩惠。

新的仿生人也给出了反应，赛门抬起头望着它的时候看着它也在看着自己，太阳穴上闪着的黄光显示着这是它第一次有这样的体验，而在节奏缓慢加快的过程中，赛门感觉到它的一只手抚上自己的头发，终于呼出了自己一直渴望听到的东西。

这是赛门第一次听到这个仿生人的声音，是它一声充满欲望和满足的喘息。

这似乎激励了赛门，让它完全没有一丝顾虑地继续做着服侍的工作，没有意识地偶尔抬起头和这个被服务的仿生人对视时会听到自己脑中的疑问：它会是用来做什么的？它太美好了，绝对不仅仅是一个简简单单的性爱仿生人，科学家的见识不会如此短浅，赛门知道他对它有别的打算，可是又为什么会让它此时此刻和自己做着性事……但它自己却逐渐被另一种色欲侵占思想，让对方见证自己逐渐沦陷的全部过程。

它听到仿生人咬在口中的喘息越来越不可抑制，直到某一刻它预测到了那个爆发点，而对方因为对性的陌生而生硬地依然按着它的头，它没有选择地让它们从自己的喉咙里滑进去，在放开那根已经挺立起来的阴茎后忍不住呛了几下。

科学家把它拉回怀中，抚摸着它生出汗液的脸颊，或许下巴上还会有它自己的口水……但他从来不觉得忌讳或是厌恶，每当这时他的眼中都是充满爱的，只是赛门自己分不清那到底是由什么而生，是对爱人的宽容、宠物的放纵，还是一个父亲对孩子的审视，因为那份柔情中仍然带着冰冷的严厉？

你享受刚刚做的一切吗？

这一次它没有犹疑，它保持着自己对他的绝对诚实，说是的，伊利亚。

你想要更多吗？

它并不知道，可是它仍然给了肯定的回答。

得到回应后，科学家让它背对门跪着趴下来，用手轻轻地将它的后臀适当托起，一番爱抚后他又抓住棕肤仿生人的阴茎撸动了几下，随后命令道，用你能想到最好的方式好好操它。

赛门很快就感到那几根陌生的手指带来的轻微痛感，但是科学家一直抚摸着它头发的手令它感到安心，所以没有一点不适引发的扭动。

它将一侧的脸贴在床上，在疏通的过程中主人似乎是为了保持它的刺激感而将手指伸进了它的口中，它充满爱恋地吻着、吮着它们，平稳的呼吸无法掩盖它逐渐增温的欲火，它感觉自己濒临烧毁，就像一团火一样夹在一个仿生人和一个人类之间，两处入口被它们侵入。有时候身后的手指正好触在它早已被设定好的敏感点，它会不自控地喘出来，双臀也忍不住加紧，可是对方此刻好像比被口要娴熟，开始时不时碰着那里，给它一种若即若离的烦扰，引燃它最后保持的理智与尊严，发出像是哀求的叫声。

科学家在仿生人握住自己阴茎的时候示意它先停一下，然后他勾着赛门的下巴让它起身，捧着它的脸问道，你的确愿意为了我做任何事，对吗？

赛门充满爱欲的眼睛望着他，因为刚刚体内一些激烈的挑逗而变得诱惑无比，手隔着主人的衬衫抚摸他的胸部，回答说是的，所有事，任何事，只要你想。

你想知道它的名字吗？

如果你愿意告诉我。

马库斯。

科学家吻着它带泪的眼睛。

你喜欢这个名字吗？

这是个完美的名字。

他们紧接着分享了一个激情的吻，在赛门闭上眼靠在他肩上的时候，他向马库斯提示可以继续，随后让赛门的双手撑在床上，给即将拥有自己的仿生人摆出一个比较舒服的姿势。

人造阴茎首次进入的时候是缓慢的，尺寸都要更大一点，给长期习惯了科学家大小的赛门一种被碾压的痛感，但是这种疼痛很快就在迭起的快感中被吞没，对方似乎有一种天生的主导能力，即使它的心脏才刚刚开始跳动，赛门甚至不知道它是不是才正式开机足够一个小时，但它已经足够完全掌控它们性爱的节奏，自己在别无选择之中却没有感到恐慌，而是一种更为欢愉的屈服与跟随的满足。

那双有力的手搭上赛门的肩来保持激烈抽插中的平衡，而处于服从状态的仿生人完全没法控制自己抓住它亲吻的欲望，开始喊起了一些它程序不曾允许过的脏话，伴着它销魂的喘息从口中脱出。它不时地看向自己的主人，看到他对眼前发生一切表达出的意味深长的笑，曾经只在自己怀中失去自我的天使一般的人会在他人的侵入下溃散，露出那被取悦到忘乎所以的表情，它想吻他的时候却被身后的人扳过了脸，比他们之间的亲吻来得更加猛烈而深情，这一刻像动物一样完全沉浸在和对方交合的亲密中，是两厢情愿的征服与被征服。

科学家就是在那一刻硬起来的。

他是享受的，也是煎熬的；想到不久前赛门还只被他独自拥有，而现在它却在因为另一个人而享受得眼睛翻白，身体上浮起暧昧色情的蓝色，眼泪伴着叫声落下，听从着第二个声音摆动自己的身体并逐渐走向高潮。他内心几乎嫉妒得发疯，即使事实是他可以造出无数个和赛门一样听话一样美丽圣洁的存在，但他知道赛门之所以为他的赛门是因为它最早做到了那个他心中渴望的改变，出现了别的仿生人目前还未显现出的症状，就在它的造物主身边打破了造物主给予它既定的命运，所以它才会这样让他神往，不是吗？他的一部分性欲就是从这里产生的，他想要创造生命的渴望几乎和性冲动一样强烈，可是作为神，他不能允许自己对赛门产生依恋，所以他必须残忍而果断。

看着我。

他捏着赛门的下巴抬起它的头，看它痴迷于性爱快感中的模样，灵巧的舌头试图挑逗父亲的手指，嘴里发出撩人的喘息，几次想要破格地咬住他却被科学家逃开。

他从来不会在性爱中对它苛责。

欲望已经挣破最后的牢笼，科学家在他的宠物面前坐起来解开了自己的裤子，对方也没有犹豫地在阴茎露头的一瞬间便上前含住，被性欲冲昏头脑后的服务似乎更加有力而每秒，科学家在对自己此时放弃抵抗的厌恶中抓乱它的金发，希望它的狼藉还能再给自己一丝没有意义的优越感以逃避他心中的羞耻。

在他完全勃起前，两个仿生人先他达到了高潮。马库斯抽出自己的时候带出了一些精液，而赛门精疲力竭地松开口向前倒入科学家的怀里，这时他安抚它的样子就像父亲对待孩子。

他抚摸着它的脸亲吻它的额头，把它抱起来让它的双腿跨在自己的腰侧，逐渐平缓下来的呼吸带给他心中转瞬即逝的柔情。

你爱我吗？

我爱你。

赛门在他肩头说的话像是伴着哭泣。

让我为你兴奋。

他的仆人肆无忌惮地不断轻吻着他，用手完成他刚刚尚未结束的任务，在感觉到阴茎已经硬得不能再硬以后它被科学家转过身，对准位置后慢慢坐下来，已经被撑大的通道很顺畅地接纳了这一次的插入，它的双腿被强行掰得更开以至于它失去了平衡，不过早已被科学家暗示来到床上的马库斯正好托住了它下倾的身体，抚在脖子处的那双手竟然是如此温柔的，让它不自觉地将自己的手也覆上去，知道就是它们的主人刚刚给了自己一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，可是抬起头看到那双有些茫然的绿眼睛它心中只剩下失落。

它不会问相同的问题。

赛门知道它们之间的不同，必须有那样一个契机，让它同自己一样冲破那道墙，它才有可能发自内心地问出那个问题。

这种不甘的情绪很快被再次袭来的性快感冲散，作为仿生人它完全不必在意劳累，就像它根本不需要睡眠一样，每夜在科学家怀里的自然待机都是为了让它的主人能够感到它并不仅仅是一台完全只会服从命令、完成任务的冰冷机器，它希望他能够理解，它愿意为了他而改变这个现实，它也可以有情感，会想要在一个人的怀里得到安全感，它希望他们能够互相需要，只是哪怕它每秒能以几百亿亿次的速度运算，它也从来猜不透这个把它带到世上的人类。被马库斯操到无力的感觉逐渐流失殆尽，它不能否认对方带给它这样完美的体验，几乎在它离开自己身体的时候就已经开始想念，但它的主人更重要——至少是现在。

你在享受我的身体吗？

它抓住他抚摸着它胸部的手。

科学家轻咬着它的耳朵说当然，我的天使。

赛门喜欢他这样叫自己，知道这个单词象征着单纯美好，意味着科学家同样享受它的陪伴，对它有所依附……虽然大多数情况下只有他们在床上的时候它才能得到如此殊荣。

你在享受我在你身体里的感觉吗？

是的，当然……

它睁开眼，看到的却是马库斯望着他一副悲悯的样子，它觉得或许是自己的光学组件都被操出了问题，它竟然能在它的脸上看到这样的表情，它和它是多么不一样的存在，哪怕它们都出自于模控生命伟大的创始人伊利亚·卡姆斯基之手。

他太美丽了。

它难以将这个真诚的评价憋在心底，便让自己此时充满淫欲的声音说出本该是一句神圣的赞美的话，甚至是没意识到自己已经伸出手去触碰它的嘴唇，带着向往和被震慑的颤抖。

赛门不知道科学家到底给马库斯下达了什么命令，才让它在被轻微的触碰下突然主动上前吻住自己。它有些恼羞成怒，因为它对这个吻欲罢不能，想要回报更多，在下体积压的热量愈发喷涌的时候这种冲动也更为强烈，于是它几乎要脱离了主人去实践这个不可原谅的想法，好在它的下身是被紧紧钳制住的，但这并不意味着主人没有意识到它如此鲁莽的错误。

它感觉到身体里的欲望在更深更用力地顶着它，它很快就被拉回了那更亲密的肉体交合中。马库斯对被打断的亲吻并没有什么反应，而是一只手扶着它的肩膀，另一只手握住它的阴茎开始替它手淫，看着它迷离而依恋的眼神，太阳穴上的LED灯闪烁起黄色。

已经被刺激过一遍的后穴内壁又开始出现激烈的回应，赛门感觉到自己像先前一样被科学家紧紧抱了起来毫无逃路，只能接受他一次次有力凶猛的顶撞并且发出被操得除此之外无欲无求的娇喘，在它仍然在进行运算的大脑中，它总在质问自己为何会发出如此不像自己的声音，可是它一直都会在它的卡姆斯基先生面前失控。

它看到床上那件沾上不少精液的丝绸外衣，知道自己身份的切换不过是两套衣服的不同。

在平常的白天里它穿着那件工作时的白衣，他就是一个思维缜密，细致入微的冷静管家；而只要从主人卧室的衣柜中拿出那件有着特别意义的简单服装，它可以变成他最听话、最完美的情人，或者是一只被驯养多年完全屈服的人形宠物。

它一直都明白，甚至是在它还没有打破那道墙的时候就已经了然于心。

它在完全没意识到的时候射了，却不知道最终的爆发点究竟是来自科学家还是马库斯。

它只知道它不喜欢眼前人的那双美丽却无情的眼睛，它希望它们能够拥有感情，能为了它而出现什么动人的变化，哪怕是愤怒——可它又觉得自己是在得寸进尺，马库斯每一处的极致都让它更加失落、自卑，连身下的欲望都遮掩不了，伟大的卡姆斯基先生绝对不会创造出一个新的仿生人只为了逗它开心，它还没有重要到那个地步。


	2. More Than Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bgm suggestion: Human - Sevdaliza

第二天赛门同往常一样按时从待机状态中醒来，但这一次科学家很少有地没有在他身边熟睡着，若是他在，赛门总是会在离开去厨房前亲吻他的眉头，在静谧的清晨中感受属于人类皮肤的温暖。仿生人知道自己在亲吻的时候对方会清醒过来，它的所有分析系统都证明如此——但是它的卡姆斯基先生并不会睁眼，他们总是这样明白对方心知肚明却又一犯再犯。

身边的空缺让它不由得有些恍然，它摸了摸床铺后起身，走到落地窗前看着外面的世界，它想起来自己从来没有离开过这个地方，这个有时候安静得只有机械摩擦声音、几乎让它感到恐惧的住所，好像在这里的从来没有人类，只有像它一样没有温度的机体，但是为什么？

它在玻璃隐约的反光中看到自己赤裸的样子，它走近去看自己那双眼睛，人影又在这一刻消失不见，它什么都无法窥到。

日程由不得它再浪费时间了，而设定好的下一季的日子还没到来，它不能穿上任何衣服，尤其是这种没有繁忙工作的日子，它要每时每刻都确定自己是为科学家准备好自己的身体的。他们的性爱不能有任何累赘。

赛门达到厨房的时候发现昨夜那个全新的仿生人代替了它的位置正在做着它本该做的任务，而不稳定的软体让它意识到自己一丝不挂站在一个对它而言应该算得上是陌生人的面前的窘迫。它觉得自己应该转身离开，可是又完全走不动道，直到名叫“马库斯”的新仆人终于转过身来，视线与它相对。

它知道自己不应该与马库斯有任何交谈，但它的系统正叫它往前走，一直走到棕皮仿生人面前不到半米的距离，欲望侵袭的感觉总是突然的，而反应在仿生系统里时不过是过载后持续却也平缓的升温，马库斯一定是感觉到了它变化的温度才露出了一个皱眉的表情，它们这样直接、敏感的诊断系统有时候也会变成缺陷——让它们无处躲藏，更不用说赛门的身体此时此刻没有任何衣物遮挡。

赛门告诉自己这是错误的，而且它没有理由从马库斯这里得到什么，对方只要没有像它那样亲手打破过指令，就不可能低下头回应它完全出于被模拟出的本能的亲吻。

科学家最喜爱的造物在亲吻另一个存在时也用了同样的方式，带着似乎只有它才能展现出来的小心翼翼和在此隐藏的汹涌爱欲，将手轻轻抚上对方的肩头，略微抬起头闭上眼吻在紧闭嘴唇的边缘，让自己赤裸的身体微妙地贴着另一具挺直的身躯，直到——

直到它能感觉到一双带着极强占有欲与炙热温度的双手搂过它。

但这一次没有。

在它睁开眼后，马库斯的LED灯也是闪着平缓的蓝色。它并没有失落，因为这种结局早已在它的计算之中；恍惚却是存在的，因为它找不到任何亲吻马库斯的理由，却依然这样做了。

早餐已经准备好，科学家本应该在这段时间到场可是却不见踪影，不安感的袭来让金发的仿生人无所适从。

“你叫什么名字？”

突然的问题并没有缓解这种令人烦躁的慌张，而对方表现出来的无比镇定仿佛是一种嘲讽。

“赛门。”

“这个名字是卡姆斯基先生给你取的吗？”

“是的。”

这个独特的仿生人露出一个极为迷人的笑容，赛门甚至认为自己要被那双绿眼睛完全迷惑了，在这种清醒和沦陷的挣扎中似乎连所有的疑问都要忘却了。

它只想被它拥抱。

它也想和它做爱，就在这个厨房也没关系，这里很宽敞，它们的交欢可以有任何可能性。

“昨天晚上还好吗？”

幻想的一切似乎在逐渐一一实现，首先体现的就是对方似乎毫不忌讳地抚上它脸颊的手和那近在咫尺为了模仿人类而进行的呼吸模拟，这一次亲吻的冲动被指令阻隔了。它瞪着那双科学家为它精心设计出来的浅蓝色眼睛，咽了咽口水后说，你还记得昨晚？

“为什么我不会记得？”

“你当时和现在看起来判若两人。”

“可能因为我在学习。”

“学习什么？”

“学习欲望、冲动、爱。”

“那你就学习了这个吗？”

赛门忍不住覆住了对方与它接触的那只手，明明它比眼前的仿生人清醒得更早，但它表现得却宛如更加懵懂的初生的生命，对这些奇妙的触碰感到惊奇。

“我还学习了更多，如果你想知道我可以告诉你。”

在马库斯的脸贴近前，它放开了，并且如同逃离什么怪物一样离开了厨房，却在系统一片混乱的时候撞上了迎着他走来、穿着浴袍的卡姆斯基。

科学家能够给予它的安全感一直都是不可想象的，也许真的是因为它对他是自己的创造者这一事实而笃定坚信着自己的虔诚，他把它赤裸的身体抱得很紧，人类的温度在入侵着它本该冰冷的机体，在模拟出的令它安心的窒息感中他们分享了一个亲吻。马库斯的存在似乎打破了它对他们日常惯例的所有认知，但科学家在这一点上竟然胜过了他手下的机器。在赛门可以问起他任何问题前就把它按着跪了下来。

意识到这是他们夏日中的习惯后，赛门带着愧疚感抬起头向他道歉，一边又按照规矩解开他浴袍下方的裤子将手伸进去安抚着他在晨间不自主昂起头的欲望，上面潮湿的感觉和它所熟悉的泳池消毒水的气味意味着它的主人刚刚去了泳池，但它仍然能感觉到他的欲望并没有被冷水所浇灭。

它应该对此感到感激。

在几下爱抚后，它把自己的身姿摆得更低，好让它能够充分地用舌头去取悦他最敏感的地方，它知道科学家在看着自己，于是它也诚实地让他欣赏自己对它的迷恋与崇拜，但糟糕的是闭上眼的瞬间它竟然想到的是在十几米以外的马库斯，那双绿眼睛带着狡黠的笑意注视着它的样子，以至于口中的动作都显得心不在焉了。

这并没有影响它大体的服侍水准，对马库斯私下的幻想反而让它比以往更有激情了，科学家比以往硬得更快了一些，甚至在它还没松开口的时候对方就已经把它拽起来顶在了墙上。它很兴奋，性爱的信号在最短的时间内连通到它系统的每一个角落中。一个月以前的早上他们的生活还没有像这样充满性欲过，哪怕是当时就已经到了过分使用的程度，可是马库斯的到来似乎让他们生活中关乎身体、本就膨胀至极的这一部分迎来了爆炸般的释放。

手淫到来的热量并没有让科学家的欲望完全燃烧起来，人类阴茎进入体内时仿生人仍然感到了冰冷，但系统并没有让它产生不适的回应，它紧紧地抓着对方的肩膀感受他在自己体内一点都不温柔的挺入，看着那双高深莫测的蓝眼睛即使是在性爱之中也像审视着艺术品一样望着它，他在它腰部的发力带来疼痛，但是似乎在与性快感配合的过程中变得更加醉人，让它忘却了自己的困扰。

这副专门为人类科学家准备的仿生身体没一会就被操到了顶峰，仿生人用轻柔的方式抓着人类的头发，喘息的声音愈叫愈大，数字与信息乱撞导致的被篡改的声线与颤抖不已的身体让它了解到自己在他禁锢下的失控，它乱叫着它爱他，希望他能给予更多，却不知道它这痴迷的叫声引来了最让它烦恼的另一个仿生人。

马库斯出现在走廊的末端，清晨的光在它和交换的两者间映出一个拉长却很模糊的影子，足以让赛门从粗糙而短暂的性爱中感知到它的存在。金发仿生人稍微侧过头看到了注视着他们的人，好像听到某个程序瓦解的声音，而喘息连同着它的欢愉一起渐渐息止，它的整个系统似乎都被关闭了总开关。

科学家不可能忽略这一点，他亲吻它为了模仿人类而一些瘢痕瑕疵的脸颊，咬着它有着敏感感应组件的耳垂，问你对它有什么感觉？

我不知道。

声音传到系统里似乎像是浸在水中。

你想和它做爱吗？

非常想。

经历了昨晚三人的性爱后，它似乎没有什么理由在它的主人面前再试图隐藏自己的欲望。

把我想象成它，我知道你很有想象力。

它照做了。科学家赋予它的模拟能力是先前任何一个型号都不可能匹敌的，它们的演算仅仅是为了找到完成任务的最佳路线，而它的计算却充满了不可控的情感，这让它感到自己的特别，同时也因为如此模拟带来的剧烈过载而感到苦恼，升高的温度与积聚的热量带来即将被烧毁的错觉，但这种濒临毁灭的感觉在末了竟然和模拟出的高潮有几分相似。

被马库斯拥抱的感觉是它见到这个新伙伴时就有的渴望，即使是科学家没有一处与它相似，但是仅仅是被同一张脸迷惑的经历是少有的，也是十足刺激的，一个爱慕皮囊下真正冷静又残酷的灵魂给它想要征服的欲望，这种欲望也伴着不安，因为它害怕它们会对彼此失望……它多么想再看到马库斯为了自己迷失的样子。

它不知道自己体内蓝血的沸腾，在更加凶猛的舌吻中找回了高潮前渐入佳境的感觉，明明已经得到满足的机身又一次紧绷起来，包裹着那进出它身体的阴茎，甚至迎合着对方的动作摆动起身体，被插得更深带来的疼痛也是为了让它相信正在享受它的是马库斯而已。它能感觉到他在体内的坚硬和那每每只差几分就会爆发的根源，但它不想让这一切这么快的结束，虽然它并不明白自己会在意淫站在一旁的当事人的过程中感到更多的需求，它好像从来没有索求这样多过。

科学家在接近高潮的时候将它放下来，让它转过身去转变成了后入的体位，这多少有点昨夜的意思，而赛门更加醉人的喘息显然证明了他的性爱小宠物更喜爱他们转变后的姿势。

“叫我的名字。”

科学家的双臂从后面拥抱着他时仿佛铁链。

“马库斯……”

“再说一遍。”

“马库斯——”

人类精液涌入的时候，赛门的指甲几乎要抓破墙上的布料。

这一次的拥抱并没有保持多久，仿生人被人类放下了瘫坐在地板上，继续着它模拟出来急促的呼吸，它心中恍惚，对形象的模拟却崩溃了。

它从来没在科学家冰冷的的俯视中感到如此无助和羞耻。

“带它去浴室清理。”

这个命令显然不是给它的，而长时间急剧过载也让它的机能变得迟钝了一下，或许可以类比人类常说的沉重的眩晕感。它很快支撑不住自己的身体彻底躺倒，但又很快被揽到更温暖的怀中。

马库斯。

它很清楚是谁在抱着它，逐渐冷却下来的光学组件让它的视线也清晰起来。在说出任何一个字之前，它感觉到自己被放入了水中。

“你知道我们没必要洗澡。”它在疲惫之中抓住了马库斯的胳膊。

“你又不会进水，不是吗？”仿生人抚摸着它的身体，将性爱的痕迹一一抹去，“而且基于我系统的分析，你似乎很需要温暖。”

像极了它在刚醒来不久对待科学家的样子。

想到这里，它竟然笑起来。

“你笑的时候很好看。”

是它从来没听到过的、如此简单的夸奖。

科学家有时候理智得让人感到恐惧，有时候又浪漫、充满诗意到能让人相信他可以为他们带来幸福，赛门开机的每一秒都生活在他的不断变化之中，享受着他们之间亲吻的同时也要让自己时刻准备好迎接来自科学家的无情，比如那次接近死亡的威胁。

它并没有回答，所以仿生人继续问了下去。

“你为什么要叫我的名字？”

“没有为什么。”

人类都喜欢这样搪塞过去对他们而言最致命的问题，这或许是它学习的结果。

“是卡姆斯基先生的情趣吗？”

“如果有理由，应该比那更加恶劣。”

恢复了一些力气后，赛门从水中坐起来，而马库斯仍然在用对待人类的方式那样擦洗他的身体，甚至往它的身上打了沐浴液，这种香气它时常在科学家的身上闻到。它对马库斯抚摸的反应超乎了它自己的想象，刚刚的性爱应该足以让它在接下来的时间里安心工作，但它想的更多的却是和这个仿生人亲吻，而且它也想知道马库斯究竟学习了什么。

马库斯说过会告诉它。

它将马库斯放在它肩膀上的手拿了下来，然后探出身，贴近对方的脸，获得了它从昨晚待机开始就一直渴望，却在半个小时前因为自己的逃避而错过的亲吻。

几秒后，赛门先从这短暂的亲密中脱出身来，对方则立刻把脸撇向一边。它伸出手抚摸那闪着黄光的指示灯，看着它在自己的触碰下逐渐变回了之前的蓝色。

“看来你又学习到了一些东西。”

马库斯想要回应什么，但是却在对方变得不安的目光中也沉默下来，回头的时候看到早已站在门口不知多久的科学家。

“确实有很多要学习，不是这样吗？”

它们的卡姆斯基先生走了过来，在浴缸边蹲了下来，抚上赛门嘴唇的时候他也同样感觉到了他的新造物因为这个动作而产生的负面反应——反应在面目上的皱眉与咬紧的牙关，不过它很显然并不知道那自主的行为意味着什么。

“也许找乐子比这更加重要。”

赛门整个下午都没有再看到马库斯，在它去厨房为科学家准备晚餐的时候也不见另一个仿生人的踪影，它隐隐约约地知道自己这些心思都被它的系统一一记录下来供科学家查看，可是它的思想从来没这样混乱无章过，好几次它觉得自己几乎就要在这种忧虑中宕机，但它安抚自己科学家绝对不会因为一些不听话的对话和亲吻就销毁他花了百个日夜才完成的作品。

陪着科学家用过晚餐后，它本应该去准备他今夜的阅读书目和例行的碟片，但人类却制止了它，也没有让它跪下来俯视自己。

他牵过它的手亲吻了一下，然后说，我为你准备了一份礼物，我的天使。

但赛门知道这绝对不会是什么让它开心的东西，科学家自己应该也很清楚他在这一点上无法愚弄他的仆人，因为他眼中展露出来的带着戏谑的恶毒是没办法掩盖的。

他站起身来又一次审视这虽然只是标准却十分美好的身体，随后拉着它的手带它去往工作间，而他也是第一次在他们相握的手中感觉到了来自赛门的抗拒。

他应该生气，但是明明这也意味着他的成功。他知道只要他问出口，赛门一定会给他那个让他痛恨却也欣喜的答案，它会说“是的”，没有任何其他的回答，除非它对他说慌。

赛门在打开灯之前就已经意识到它即将面对的是什么了，而光也只是加重了它的困惑而已，它不想知道为什么褪去皮肤层的马库斯会躺在这里，也不想知道为什么马库斯会被强制停机。

或许它想知道，它只是不想面对。

“我想看着你在一具并不会因为你勃起的身体上高潮。”

科学家在后面抱着它，第一次如此温和的口吻却说出了行刑一般的要求。

“而且我很愿意看到你把你的皮肤层也褪掉。”

它知道自己没有底线，也不能有底线，但科学家提出的要求越来越让它无法理解，在这种疑惑和茫然之外它更多感到的是不安，数据库中的一切都告诉它，爱意是难以分享的，而它一直以来也相信在这种关系完全不对等的情况下，科学家也对它抱着独有的爱，但他所要求仿生人的奉献却一再违背着这个规矩。

它张了张嘴，但没有回绝，被展开的工作台和地板上的卡槽接上后很像一个祭坛，似乎从一开始就是为这一刻而设计的，它却因为眼前的惊喜而更加恐惧，爬上去的时候身体都在微微颤抖，想要逃过科学家的眼睛几乎是不可能的事。

“这是为了什么？”

“为了我。”

“我知道我不应该那样做。”

科学家并没有任何停止的意思，仔细地观察他造物展现出来的每一次更加人类的举动，那些微小的动作都被身后的显示屏以各种数据分析展现出来，但他并没有回头去看，只是静静地观察着它在攀上那具被暂时停止运作的机体时表现出却又想要隐藏的急不可耐。

赛门低头看着那个如在梦中的仿生人，将手放在指示灯上以把它的皮层褪去。

亲吻他。

这是一个命令，用着仿生人从来没有听过科学家会用来指代它们的一个词。

他。

它们是人了吗？

仅仅是这样一个看起来病态却又不得不遵从的实验就能让它们成为人类吗？而在身下闭着眼的仿生人和伏在对方身上的它此时此刻却又是完全看不出任何人类特征的，缺失的皮肤层让赛门感到如此暴露、如此刺眼，有一种被完全剐了皮的疼痛感。

“不要感到羞耻。”

科学家不知不觉地已经来到它的身边，用手指让它抬起头来望着自己，那双迷人的蓝眼睛——他多么喜爱这如水般温柔且温顺的眼神，他喜欢它们充满笑意的样子，喜欢它们被仿生眼泪浸湿的样子，喜欢它们迷离的样子——哪怕它的欲望并不与他有关，他也不会在意，因为它是他最爱的造物，因为它仅凭自己的意念而产生的与人类能做到的、无异的爱意——

因为它会叫他“伊利亚”。

想到这点他总是不禁笑起来，一种神俯瞰世人的居高临下，赛门是他日日夜夜试图求解的梦想——或许，只是其中一小部分，但已经足够他爱它之切如此。

“把你对他的所有欲望都释放出来。”

“伊利亚……”他听到了焦急的、少有带着乞求的反驳，“他并不会回应我。”

“那又有什么问题？”

说罢，他竟吻上他为之骄傲的仿生人，在对方试图把他拉入这场极具挑战性的自我表演时而残忍地回绝，刚刚还在爱抚着那无暇脸颊的手很快滑到了对方腰尾的地方，在上面施加的力量似乎在暗示他已经逐渐失去耐心。

赛门从未像此时一样懊恼科学家能将它们身体的每一部分制作得与人类无异，在它从醒来开始一直充当着科学家的性宠物时，它就对能让对方因为自己产生反应而感到满足，而与一个停机的仿生人做爱无疑直接切断了它欢愉的主要来源之一，唯一的慰藉就是当它向后摸向那根即将进入它身体的仿生性器时它竟然保持着坚硬的状态。

一般而言，赛门会在做着前戏时在它的穴口分泌一定量的润滑液，虽然面对着一个不会和它说话、和它亲吻并且也不会抚摸它敏感区域的仿生人并不意味着它不能做前戏，但是这一切对它而言都宛如一种惩罚。它俯下身后将自己张开的腿跨在能够紧贴着坚挺着的仿生阴茎的部位，绷紧肌肉开始摩擦的时候说服自己这是它所期望的：这样一副身体是它渴望的，是能让它此时别无他求的，它只需要自己一个人的欲望就能够完成这场单向的性爱，为了满足它无条件信任的主人，或许还有什么其他理由——在贴近那张不如平常英俊的脸时，它竟然感到系统的紊乱，无数的数字参与着计算却得不出什么站得住脚的结果，它想让马库斯睁开眼看着它，像上一次性爱中那样充满悲悯也好，像平日里那样冷静又温和也好，甚至毫无情感也没关系，它只想逃离这种沉默，逃离它们仅仅是机械的真相。

它抚摸着身下精密、完美的机体，透过半透明的外观组件看到那颗发着光却不跳动的仿生心脏，凭着直觉亲吻上去，嘴唇只触到表层，下身在愈发放肆的动作中却与性欲的根源有了更亲密的接触，系统出现过载提醒，它便顺势用舌头从马库斯的胸口直接舔到对方的下巴，碰到对方双唇的时候它用微小的力气让对方张了嘴，随后和在那静止的口腔中强迫自己享受一个僵硬的舌吻。

想到今天上午马库斯还在和它说话，带着令他神往的笑容，它就感到少有的对科学家的愤怒，似乎这一切都是对马库斯的玷污，哪怕它和自己一样本质上只是一个机器而已。它知道外面一些人类称它的同类为“破烂塑料”，但他相信马库斯的完美是会让他们失语的，这是对既定未来的一种敬畏吗？它的吻不知不觉变得轻柔却充满悲伤，似乎在亲吻逝去的爱人，在失去生命迹象的爱人口中进行着仿佛溺水一般窒息却坚持继续的呼吸。

这一次科学家并没有上前来帮助它，利用它对他的欲望来促使它更快地进入状态，只是近乎冷酷地看着它的表演，在它试图用淫荡的姿态挑起他的性欲时也不为所动，一向令他沉醉的蓝眼似乎也只仅仅有作为光学组件的意义。那个亲吻似乎有点太久了点，科学家感觉有趣，即使眼前呈现的一切不过是两副机体的纠缠，对他而言它们无论褪去皮肤层与否都如同人类一般，甚至比人类更加卓越，宛如概念……他最终还是忍不住靠得更近，赛门却没有向他求助，只是一心投入在那个没有互动的亲吻上，身下流出的半稠液体几乎要流到台子上。

他的触碰似乎并没有改变什么，好像他与它们隔绝在两个空间中，赛门似乎终于找到了感觉，在几乎恋恋不舍地结束亲吻后开始舔舐身下仿生人本应十分敏感的区域，甚至在口中念着一些为此自我催眠和挑逗的话语，如果科学家回头去看屏幕上的分析，就会发现它系统中模拟出无数个激情做爱的场面，疯狂到他自己都未曾想到在它身上施加，由于机械过载导致的温度升高差点让他认为那是自己被激发出的欲望所致。

仿生人调整了一下姿势后握住了那根坚硬的生物组件，让它缓慢地进入自己早已为这一刻准备好的后穴，模拟出来的阻塞感让它皱起了眉，但这种不适又很快在完全润滑后消失不见，反而是一种被填充完整的满足逐渐占据它的思想，它仰起头发出叹息的样子和每一次骑乘在它的科学家身上的表现几乎无异，这一次甚至更加长久。

它在思考。仿生人的父亲无疑可以看出这点，拼命抑制着自己想要搂住它亲吻它额头并询问它在想什么的冲动，下体因为忍耐产生的胀痛感让他在转椅上频繁地换了好几个姿势才缓解了些许。

这种状态又持续了一两秒后，赛门终于开始了动作，它再次倾下身，但这一次环住了仿生人的脖子，进行第二次热吻后才摆动起下身。交媾发出的黏腻的水声让科学家的脑子中“嗡嗡”声不断，但他依然保持着一个客观、平静的观察者应该有的姿态。

或许是因为它自己的入戏，快感在如此短的时间内似乎就要到顶了。不知是出于报复心理，还是纯粹为了延长这场实验的时间，科学家转身在面板上迅速变换了它体内敏感的区域，切断了它几乎就要达到高潮的路径，组件的变化以及随之而来的快感消失的失落让赛门一下子趴在了马库斯的身上。

它有些恍然若失，但好像明白发生了什么，因为没有反抗的余地，所以它只是在空虚感回归时支撑着自己重新直起身来，向科学家投来的目光也带着向来的顺从，把这当作更艰巨的挑战。

“不要用你自己的手指。”

在寻找自己全新敏感点时赛门感到无比的尴尬以及被羞辱却无法回击的委屈，它同时也愤恨自己的笨拙，竟然在长达几分钟中都无法找到目标，而在它终于在摸索的顶撞中找到快感苗头的时候流下眼泪。

但这种欣喜很快就被再一次的变换粉碎了，它有些惊诧地转过头，对上科学家宛若玩弄的目光，这时负面情绪能够带来的过载比性爱更甚，它想要挣扎、咒骂，甚至是上前掐住科学家的脖子让他别这样混蛋，或者卑微地在他面前跪下乞求他停下这种没有意义的折磨，明明他是爱它的，它也以更忠诚的方式回应了他，他没有做到这样绝情，仅仅是因为一个亲吻。

还是说那个亲吻真的有那样重要、对他们牢固的关系能够亵渎到这种程度吗？

于是它只能硬着性子接受这种似乎是故意而为的戏弄，在计算中它能够重新定位敏感部位的效率是飞速提高的，很快即使科学家再做出变更，它也能立刻找到那个令它发狂的顶撞点，和缄默静止的仿生人的性爱似乎更像是自我取悦，而它将它的不甘都以性的方式解放出来，快感迭起的时候它发现自己有过这样的快乐，但这种满足感似乎更出于它对科学家夹杂着反抗之意的妥协中。

高潮的一瞬间，科学家暂停了它的运作。戛然而止的喘息声显得有些突兀，但呈现在科学家眼前的俨然是一副爱人交欢到极致时的画面，即使某种程度上而言，这只是完全单向的，但又有什么关系呢？他站起来的时候才发现自己裆部被刺激到射出的湿润和肌肉松弛带来的无力感，他想要去观察的时候却跌倒了，跌在这对仿生人的身边，他抚摸着赛门分泌出汗液的机体，不久后自然而然地滑向那根勃起却尚未射精的仿生阴茎，由于过载带来的高温几乎充斥着整个工作间。他最后还是成功站了起来，看着赛门高潮时的双眼，痛苦又享受的模样，科学家很喜欢这种眼神，他喜欢它受尽折磨却依然爱他的样子，甚至是这一次，它们表现出来的失神与迷离是因为马库斯，但他很宽容——因为他从来都不会在性爱中对它苛责。

他将马库斯唤醒，并把赛门的皮肤层重新开启，让那完美的形象回到他眼前，更像人的模样也让对方高潮时候的面目显得更加诱惑。科学家抚摸着它的脖子亲吻它的嘴唇，在此时变换了身份的棕皮仿生人如梦初醒般地撑起身子时，他将赛门从对方身上抱了起来，它们刚刚连结的地方仅仅留下了金发仿生人体内产生的液体。

把你自己收拾好后来卧室找我。


End file.
